Scream
by percico22501
Summary: Nico, who hasn't seen his boyfriend in five weeks, decides to pour his heart out by the only way he does. Percico one-shot! Scream lyrics by Zac Efron, it doesn't belong to me.


Scream

(KEY: _song_ _lyrics_ / event)

Nico wondered around the corridor, lockers on either side. Frustrated, he growled.

_The day a door is closed, the echoes fill your soul. They won't say which way to go, just trust your heart._

He scowled. His mind was swimming in thoughts. He couldn't believe Percy left him. It was unfair.

_To find what you're here for, open another door. But I'm not sure anymore. It's just so hard_

He punched a locker out of frustration, leaving only a dent. His eyes brought pain but he dared not to shed a single tear. He couldn't and he wouldn't.

_The voices in my head, tell me they know best! Got me on the edge, they're pushin', pushin', they're pushin'_

Nico was sick and tired of everyone leaving him. He wanted to be free, free from all this... This emptiness inside of him.

_I know they've got a plan, but the ball's in my hands! This time it's man-to-man, I'm droppin', fightin', it's time too._

_Whole world's upside down, it's spinning faster. What do I do now without you?_

_I don't know, where to go, what's the right team? I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream! I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean? I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

_I'm kickin' down the walls. I gotta make 'em fall! Just break through them all! I'm pushin', crashin', I'm gonna fight to find myself, me and no one else! Which way I can't tell, searchin', searchin', can't find a road that I should take, I should, turn right or left it's, like nothing works without you!_

Nico punched, kicked, and ran down the narrow hall. If he could, he would let the dead come up and wreck Goode High but he didn't. This is Paul's school, Percy's step-father. He had no right to destroy it.

_I don't know, where to go, what's the right team? I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream! I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean? I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

Nico growled, and ripped up a hanging banner from a locker. He ripped the twin of the banner from the opposite locker, anger and hurt evident in his actions.

_Yeah the clock's, running down, hear the crowd gettin' loud! I'm consumed by the sound! Is it him? Is it love?Can the music ever be enough? Gotta work it out, gotta work it out! You can do it, you can do it!_

Nico ran, jumping from corridor to corridor, jumping a flight of staircases, and continued to grunt his way out.

_I don't know, where to go, what's the right team? I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream! I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean? I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

_I don't know, where to go, what's the right team? I want my own thing. I want my own thing! I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean? I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

When Nico reached the end of the hall, he saw someone he hasn't seen in five weeks. It was the idiot, Percy Jackson himself in a suit, his black hair swept back, his sea-green eyes glowing brightly, his hands behind his back.

"You idiot," Nico cried, running to Percy as he showered his boyfriend with kisses. "I'm so sorry I left you behind, Ghost King," Percy apologised, crying into the crook of his Ghost King's neck. "Don't you ever," Nico began, "leave me again, you got it?"

Percy could only nod, inhaling his boyfriend's deathly scent. "I... I wanna take you somewhere," Percy proposed, dragging Nico out of the school.

He took his boyfriend to the beach where the waves overlapped the sand gently, foam bubbling out. There was dim light off in the distance, Percy and Nico heading that direction. What Nico thought was fire, wasn't. It was dimly lit candles, with flowers in-between each candle, and a picnic rug in the middle. Though it wasn't a picnic, Percy sat down, Nico mimicking his actions.

"Nico di Angelo," Percy began, his words hinting an air of nervousness. His eyes showed panic. 'Oh crap,' Nico thought, 'Percy's gonna break up with me.' With that thought stuck in his head, his eyes started watering.

Percy stood up and bent down on one knee as he asked one simple question: "Will you marry me?"

Nico did really cry now, but these weren't tears of pain. These were tears of joy. "Yes, yes, yes, YES!" Nico smiled, crashing his lips onto a relieved Percy's.

"I love you, Nico di Angelo."

"I love you too, Persius Jackson."

* * *

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading and I don't own Scream by Zac Efron nor do I own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. They belong to their rightful owners. Please review!


End file.
